Otto Octavius
Otto Gunther Octavius was a scientist working for Oscorp and is now the super-villain Doctor Octopus. Physcial Appearance Doctor Octopus has a short height and is very pale and also hunchbacked. Octopus has long black wet hair and wears red goggles. He wears a grey scientist suit, around his stomach he wears a mechanical device, which enables him to breathe, with four octopus arms attached to it. Before the accident, Octavius claimed to have been handsome once as he saw his former face in the Hall of Mirrors. When he was captured by Norman Osborn again, he was bald and his tentacles were removed has a new pair of goggles, which are silver in color with thin red lenses. Later on, his hair grew back and has his tentacles again, but still has his current goggles. Personality Doctor Octopus is a mad scientist that experiments with dangerous subjects, as shown when he created the symbiote. Although Doctor Octavius is always in his lab, after the first time chasing and capturing someone, he enjoyed and stated that he should have done it more often and that the thrill excites him. Octavius has shown to have no fear of getting in killed, shown to still chase after Spider-Man while water leaks into his lab. Although being insane, he feels the sadness after his accident, which caused him to change physically. History Early Life In college, Otto was friends with Curt Connors and they did their graduate studies together. After they graduated, Octavius went to work for Oscorp, and was like a son to Norman Osborn as they did revolutionary work. However, Octavius got into a terrible accident and was killed, which led Norman to create the Octosuit and bring him back to life. However, he was locked away in a lab 100 feet under the Hudson River with a tunnel leading to Oscorp Tower. Ock once sent his Dragon Man android to fight Spider-Man. Hunting Spider-Man Norman soon ordered Octavius to capture Spider-Man and he sent the Trapster to get footage of his abilities, then used a tracking device on him to lure the other three Frightful Four to Midtown High School where they battled him. After they were defeated, Norman told Otto he wouldn't tolerate another failure. Octavius later sent an Octobot after Spider-Man in the subway and it was defeated, but a Tiny Octobot brought him some of his blood taken from an attack on his bottom to Octavius, who used it to create a symbiote in hopes of using it to put it in armor that would imbue Oscorp's soldiers with Spider-Man's powers. Otto asked for a few months, but Norman only gave him one month. That night, the symbiote escaped and went back to Spider-Man. After it was destroyed, Norman demanded an enhanced prototype, one Spider-Man and his allies couldn't beat and Otto said he would make it his life's work. When the Black Spider-Man showed up, Octavius noticed that it had the same powers as Venom and sent the Dragon Man android for tests which he soon learned that Harry Osborn was Venom. However, he did not tell Norman when he was ordered to retreive Venom and when he found out and Venom was sealed in Harry's blood, Norman asked Octavius if he knew and Otto said no. He was then given a blood sample of the suit used by Harry to try and retreive Venom. When Whirlwind failed to capture Spider-Man, Norman threatened Otto's job. Doctor Octopus then left his lab and chased down Spider-Man personally at a carnival while he was taking the day off from S.H.I.E.L.D.. Octavius defeated and captured him in the Hall of Mirrors and brought him to his lab. He then contacted Norman and revealed his capture. Norman ordered him to find Spider-Man's source of power, but Ock refused and turned him out. Spidey then escaped and fought him once again, but Octopus was defeated and fired from Oscorp. Norman then blew up his lab, but Spider-Man saved him by pushing him out of the lab and removing one of his tentacles which Curt later studied. Octavius then escaped to a lab near Stark Industries. He sent an Octobot into Stark's factory and it took control of Tony Stark's reserve armors and sent the Iron Man Armor MK II after Norman, though Spider-Man defeated it. It later brought the specs for Iron Man's arc reactor to Otto which he used to create the Iron Octopus Armor that he donned to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He captured Norman and Harry and brought them to Oscorp Tower, where he was defeated by Iron Man and Spider-Man wearing the Iron Spider armor. However, he survived it and was found and brought to a tank by Norman before S.H.I.E.L.D. could, where he was rehired and placed in a new bald body without his mechanical arms and wearing a new specialized goggles. He then hired the Frightful Four to capture Spider-Man and assigned them several Octobots, which succeeded in bringing him to Octavius. Otto then took some of his blood and created a new serum, but his plans were foiled when Spider-Man escaped and took down his machines. When Norman arrived and revealed his intentions, Ock loaded himself into a battlecraft and fused the blood sample from Spider-Man with the sample taken from Harry. He then injected it into Osborn as he was attempting to unmask Spider-Man, which caused him to mutate into the Green Goblin. Octavius assumed he could control it, but soon realized he had to make a few adjustments and was badly beaten and thrown into the fire. Lizard Breath Octavius did survive, but he modified the goggles to protect the scars on his face and refitted the tentacles. He then raided one of his old labs to claim some animal DNA serums he had left so he could create an animal army and take over the world, but Spider-Man and his team stopped him. Connors later injected himself with the lizard serum and transformed into the Lizard, and chased after Doc Ock to perfect his change. Spider-Man teamed up with the evil scientist to try to cure Connors, but Octavius eventually abandoned Spidey and fled into the sewers. The Sinister Six Octavius soon rebuilt his underwater lab and captured Connors and Alex O'Hirn, turning Alex into the Rhino again and hiring him and Electro, Kraven the Hunter and the Beetle who he had broken out of prison to lure Spider-Man to his lab and turn Connors into the Lizard again to create the Sinister Six so he could unmask Spider-Man and destroy him. He was captured by Lizard and Octavius, but due to a malfunction in the technology controlling Connors, the Lizard started a fight between the Sinister Six which led to the lab being destroyed and taking the fight outside. Spider-Man called his team to the Statue of Liberty and they each took on an opponent and were losing until Spider-Man ordered them to switch opponents which led to Spider-Man tricking Otto into causing Connors to attack him. Spider-Man then smashed his technology as the Lizard fainted and unplugged his technology, causing him to be knocked out. He was then imprisoned in the under construction S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': As a former scientist, Otto is very intelligent, capable of creating new and deadly creations like Venom. Equipment *'Tentacles' :*'Super Strength' :*'Super mobility' :*'Electrocuting tasers' :*'Saw blades' *'Iron Octopus Armor' Weaknesses After the accident, Doctor Octopus had a trouble with breathing and a piece of technology equipped to him that enables him to breathe. If the holes are blocked Doctor Octopus can fall unconscious from the lack of air in his lungs. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Oscorp Category:Deceased Characters Category:Super-villains Category:Sinister Six